Conociendo a Pro
by Hikari Shiroki
Summary: El primer encuentro entre los hermanos Pro y Bo con el señor de los ladrones.


**Fandom: **El señor de los ladrones.

**Calificación:** general.

**Género:** general.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de _El señor de los ladrones_ pertenecen a Cornelia Funke.

**Advertencias:** instropecciones y muchachos lanzándose miradas. Todo a salvo.

* * *

**Conociendo a Pro**

_por Hikari Shiroki_

Escipión siempre pensó en sí mismo como un niño desdichado e inmaduro, demasiado débil e insignificante como para hacer algo por mejorar su situación. Su padre no hacía más que menospreciarlo todo el tiempo a pesar que en su rebelde interior lo único que guardaba para él era admiración y tal vez cariño. Después de ser alejado por su propia madre de su lado y ser criado por su padre, este se había convertido en el único al que podía volver sus ojos en busca de algo cercano al calor humano, pero desde muy pequeño fue siempre rudamente rechazado. Así que no fue una sorpresa cuando al cumplir los trece años volviera sus ojos hacia el exterior en busca de una afinidad de espíritus y de personas que se sintieran tan traicionadas y desesperadas como él cuando se sentaba a reflexionar al respecto; lo cual era más seguido de lo que hubiera deseado.

Es por eso que ahora con una familia no convencional a cuestas a quienes tenía que cuidar sentía una confianza inusitada en su manera de proceder. Una adultez que era del todo infantil, pero de la que no sentía la menor vergüenza y deseaba regocijarse en ella cada minuto del día. Especialmente desde que los dos hermanos alemanes llegaron a unirse con ellos.

Escipión supo que había dos bocas más para alimentar cuando llegó una tarde con lluvia y vio el rostro del pequeño Bo, con el cabello mojado, siendo apartado de sus ojos curiosos por un niño que aparentaba la misma edad que él mismo. Avispa le explicó lo mismo que había sabido al verlos y a Escipión no le pareció mal, como nada con esta nueva familia le parecía.

Riccio y Mosca no parecían del todo convencidos por la adición repentina a su grupo, pensando en toda la presión que pondría sobre el señor de los ladrones quien era el encargado de darles dinero, pero el pequeño Bo era en verdad un niño que ganaba a las personas con tan solo sonreírles. Su hermano parecía casi desmayarse de la preocupación al ver lo confiado y amigable que era con todos, pero algo lo contenía de ir tras él cuando los demás chicos comenzaron a responder a las sonrisas del pequeño de seis años.

Avispa estaba como siempre del lado de los chicos nuevos y se había encargado de convencer al resto que ni siquiera una rata debería pasar una noche como aquella llena de lluvia en las calles frías de Venecia. Además el lago podría crecer y ahogarlos mientras dormían si no sabían cómo tomar las precauciones pertinentes. Tales pronósticos desalentaron completamente a los dos hermanos de intentar pasarla por su cuenta, al menos en esa noche de lluvia.

Escipión no parecía demasiado inquieto o impresionado por los chicos nuevos hasta que el mayor, Pro, sostuvo su mirada esa primera noche. Sus ojos azules parecían adentrarse en lo más profundo de sus secretos, pero parecían al mismo tiempo mostrar todo de sí mismo como si no temiera ocultar nada; lo cual no podría estar más lejos de la realidad ya que el muchacho sí que tenía toda la intención de guardarse un par de cosas a sus nuevos protectores.

El señor de los ladrones le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y acto seguido desapareció tras las sombras del pasadizo que conducía al exterior, luego de dudar un momento Pro lo siguió por la oscuridad del viejo cinema. Aún estaba lloviendo a cántaros fuera pero Escipión abrió la puerta con la certeza de una persona que sabe que va a mojarse un poco. Sin voltear para fijarse si Pro lo seguía todavía, agachó la cabeza y salió corriendo hacia el callejón de la derecha. Luego de escuchar con satisfacción un par de pasos siguiéndolo detrás se metió por otra esquina cubierta por los parasoles de las ventanas de un edificio de viviendas y esperó a que Pro pasara a su lado sin notarlo antes de extender una mano y jalarlo al interior con él.

Era tan tarde como era de esperarse para dos niños huérfanos y con frío, las luces de las casas estaban apagadas y a ese lugar apenas y llegaba el farol que estaba lejos en el camino del puente sobre el canal. Pro se sacudió el cabello una vez fuera de la lluvia y clavó sus ojos nuevamente en el señor de los ladrones como si no hubiera visto una cosa más curiosa en toda su vida, pero los bajó enseguida; quizá temiendo comportarse de una forma inadecuada y hacer que su hermano pasara esa noche bajo la lluvia.

Escipión se cruzó de brazos esperando que el otro niño terminara de quitarse la lluvia de los hombros y los cabellos, y examinando a su vez cuanto estuviera expuesto. Pro era casi tan alto como él. Así que debería tener entre trece y catorce años aproximadamente, su silencio y su tristeza denotaban que era huérfano y no uno que lo hubiera sido desde hacía mucho además. Habría tenido algún problema con su familia y parecía querer demasiado a su hermano pequeño como para dejarlo en donde quiera que se hubiera encontrado antes. Eso y la manera entre cautelosa y curiosa con que lo miraba denotaba que era realmente uno de ellos. Un niño que había sido traicionado por las personas adultas y que no volvería a confiar en alguna al menos por un tiempo.

—¿Hace cuánto están en Venecia? —preguntó Escipión después de dejar el tiempo prudencial para que su silencio diera el efecto suficiente.

—No más de dos días —Pro tenía una voz que no acababa de definirse como la suya propia, parecía que esto lo molestaba menos de lo que lo molestaba a él, pero aun así Escipión creyó captar una camaradería de su edad más cercana que la que había notado con los otros niños de su familia. Admirado decidió sonreír a su nuevo amigo.

—¿Dónde han estado durmiendo antes que Avispa los encontrara?

Pro pareció reflexionar sobre cuánto debía dejar al descubierto en esa primera conversación y por último, llegando a un acuerdo interior, se encogió de hombros.

—Bajo puentes y en unas bancas, ¿dónde más? —y antes que Escipión tuviera tiempo de hacer otra pregunta prosiguió— ¿Eres realmente al que llaman el señor de los ladrones?

La mano derecha de Escipión fue directamente hacia la máscara del carnaval que colgaba de su hombro, como si esta fuera prueba suficiente para corroborar sus palabras.

—Por supuesto. Soy el único gran ladrón que queda en Venecia. ¿Cuántos años tienes? —y para dejar muy en claro que quien interrogaba era él, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Pro como si estuviera examinándolo de todos los ángulos, jugando con la máscara colgada sobre su hombro aún.

Pro no parecía muy impresionado, si acaso un poco molesto por el modo cómo un niño de su edad se daba aires.

—Tengo trece años, ¿tú?

Ajá, pensó el señor de los ladrones, estaba en lo correcto, no era difícil equivocarse con otros niños, especialmente con uno que tenía una cara tan honesta como la de Pro.

—Tenemos la misma edad entonces. ¿Tienes padres?

Pro bajó la mirada y pareció quedar desolado ante la pregunta, Escipión sabía que no debía apresurar a los niños huérfanos en esos asuntos, así que decidió preguntarle otra cosa más sencilla y se puso a pensar.

Pero antes que pudiera abrir su boca otra vez escuchó la voz empequeñecida de Pro respondiéndole.

—No, nuestra madre murió hace unas semanas…

—¿Por qué decidiste venir a Venecia después de eso?

Pro pareció preocupado y aliviado a la vez por la pregunta tan rápida y seca con la que el señor de los ladrones había respondido a su revelación, pero después de mirarlo a los ojos un momento reflexionando se dio cuenta que Escipión debería haber escuchado muchas veces ya ese tipo de declaración y que una más no le causaba más impresión que la primera. Él mismo parecía un huérfano a su vez así que…

—Nuestra madre siempre nos habló de Venecia y de todos los lugares maravillosos en la ciudad… quise que Bo viera siquiera una vez todo aquello que mamá tanto quería.

El señor de los ladrones hizo una pequeña reverencia como si agradeciera el comentario por su ciudad y continuó dando vueltas alrededor de Pro. El otro niño estaba comenzando a impacientarse con ese interminable interrogatorio y la continua caminata de Escipión a su alrededor no le agradaba demasiado, así que comenzó a caminar en círculos a su vez, persiguiendo su rostro cuando se apartaba lo suficiente de las sombras como para distinguir sus rasgos.

—¿Cómo piensas sostenerte a ti y a tu hermano de ahora en adelante?

Pro se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón después de no decidir qué hacer con ellas.

—Yo…

Escipión lo interrumpió antes que dijera lo que estaba seguro seguiría. Era un niño que había estado sin padres por solo dos semanas, obviamente aún guardaba ciertas ilusiones de cómo podría mantenerse solo y con un hermano a cuestas.

—Nadie te dará trabajo en esta ciudad a menos que uno de tus padres se presente a hablar con tus empleadores. Ya otros lo han intentado y acabaron metidos en un orfanato. Y los de aquí son muy malos.

Pro parecía triste de pronto. Era algo que no había pensado del todo bien y de pronto se preguntó qué haría con Bo si la policía los encontraba.

—No te preocupes por nada —exclamó repentinamente Escipión como si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos—, estás con nosotros ahora. Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

El otro niño no parecía fiarse demasiado de la promesa del señor de los ladrones pero eso a Escipión le tenía sin cuidado. Cuando viera lo que realmente podía hacer por ellos estaría encantado con él, como los otros niños de la familia. Y entonces, teniendo a un muchacho como Pro para admirarlo, de qué no sería capaz Escipión.

El regreso al cinema fue incómodo por la lluvia, pero Escipión alcanzó a despedirlo en la puerta diciéndole que mañana le daría una sorpresa a él y a su hermano, y que por lo pronto descansaran como si estuvieran en su casa. Pro apenas tuvo tiempo de susurrarle un pequeño gracias antes de que Escipión desapareciera nuevamente corriendo entre la esquina de la calle que aún seguía siendo bañada por la lluvia.

Al día siguiente llegó una sorpresa, tal vez no la que el señor de los ladrones había preparado para los dos chicos alemanes, pero sí tal vez algo que los tres huérfanos residentes del cinema Estella temían desde hacía mucho.

Con dos chicos nuevos necesitando del dinero que lograban sacar de la venta al anticuario, la caja del tesoro, como Avispa llamaba a la caja de zapatos donde tenía escondido el dinero de emergencia para el tiempo en que no tuvieran qué comer, se perdió. Avispa era la encargada de economizar todo el dinero que lograban obtener de Barbarossa después que el anticuario comprara alguna de las pillerías de Escipión. Usualmente su trabajo, muy bien llevado, era ocuparse de hacer las compras para el almuerzo y mantener a los otros niños en un estado más o menos alineado para que los policías de la calle no los tomaran por mendigos. Y ahorrar.

El dinero sobrante, que siempre se esforzaba en que fuera el máximo, lo guardaba inevitablemente en la caja de zapatos a pesar de los ruegos de Riccio por unos pasteles de la confitería Le Pleum, o la continua y metódica súplica de Mosca para comprar pintura para su bote. Se cuidaba que ninguno de sus compañeros la estuviera viendo y metía el dinero ocasional en su caja del tesoro y luego la cambiaba de lugar secretamente.

Fue el continuo y paciente ahorro de cuatro meses lo que se perdió sin más aquella mañana y Avispa se sentía morir. Lo peor del caso era que ninguno de los otros huérfanos tenía la menor idea de cómo era la caja del tesoro o dónde había sido que Avispa la había perdido.

La niña estaba recorriendo los lugares donde recordaba haberla guardado con anterioridad con los otros niños siguiéndole los talones y Pro muy preocupado detrás suyo, refunfuñando asustado sobre tal pérdida solo el día después que ellos aparecieran.

El resto parecía leer sus pensamientos, pero Avispa y Mosca confiaban en los niños nuevos y ponían en raya a Riccio de decir alguna de sus barbaridades y hacerlos sentir mal.

Pasaron toda la mañana buscando sin mayor suerte. Por la tarde Riccio se encargó de comprar pasta para que Mosca la preparara; le quedó por una vez bien, pero nadie parecía tener apetito. En la tarde su situación no había cambiado demasiado y cada uno se había metido en un diferente tipo de depresión sobre la suerte del dinero que tan penosamente sabían que el señor de los ladrones había robado para ellos.

Entonces llegó Escipión, traía la máscara sobre el hombro ya desde la calle y en las manos llevaba una caja pequeña. No la de Avispa pero una muy parecida. Se la tendió a Bo, que estaba en el medio del escenario del cine buscando por enésima vez entre los pliegues de las cortinas.

El pequeño parecía admirado tanto de la caja como del señor de los ladrones por igual y la cogió sin más dilación. Pro estaba sentado al lado de Avispa tratando de consolarla así que se limitó a ver de lejos el regalo que Escipión había traído para Bo.

Dos pequeños gatos grises con ojos como los de Bo salieron maullando de la caja. Bo en seguida los quiso y los tomó en sus manos jugando con ellos. Le agradeció infinitamente con una sonrisa y llamándolo Escipión, y aunque el otro niño no estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamaran por su nombre en ese lado de su familia por esta vez no le importó.

Cuando el resto de niños comenzó a acercarse a admirar a los felinos fue que Escipión finalmente reparó en sus caras tristes. Avispa parecía la más compungida de todos así que se apartó un poco y le preguntó a Pro qué había pasado.

Pro le dijo que Avispa había perdido una caja donde había depositado sus ahorros de cuatro meses y que por más que habían buscado alrededor de todo el cine no habían podido encontrar nada.

Escipión comenzó a sonreír al rato de enterarse y movió su cabeza de un lado al otro. A Pro le parecía que no le importaba demasiado que ese dinero se hubiera perdido, pero de igual forma parecía excitado por algo.

—Es hora de que ustedes dos vean cómo trabaja el señor de los ladrones —les dijo a Pro y a Bo al momento en que se ponía la máscara y la aseguraba a su cabeza con unas cuerdas.

Luego le hizo un gesto a los hermanos alemanes para que lo siguieran y se adentró detrás de las cortinas al lugar donde tenían tendidos los colchones para dormir. Como siempre, el espacio de Avispa estaba lleno de libros de una esquina a la otra y casi nada de este improvisado lecho se disponía para dormir. Avispa todavía era una niña de diez años y una muy pequeña además, no necesitaba un espacio muy grande para dedicar al sueño.

De todas formas, Escipión revisó algunos libros y luego caminó hacia el otro lado del pasadizo, al lugar donde tenían la estufa y la olla donde cocinaban la pasta. Escipión se agachó un momento en este punto e inspeccionó una mancha negra al lado de la pared. Bo hizo lo mismo imitándolo y el señor de los ladrones le dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

Pro seguía el procedimiento con ojos curiosos, preguntándose si al final lograría llegar a la caja del tesoro. Escipión entonces se levantó de nuevo y sacó de su pantalón una linterna, con ella estuvo alumbrando las paredes del pasadizo de un lado al otro buscando algo. Bo lo seguía cogiéndose a su pantalón y volteando la mirada donde quiera que el niño mayor lo hiciera.

Estuvieron así por dos pasadizos más hasta que llegaron a una sala vacía en la que aparecían manchas blancas en las paredes donde antiguamente se habrían apostillado barras de comida o muebles de espera. En una de ellos Escipión se agachó nuevamente y desprendió un pedazo del papel viejo que cubría la pared.

Allí, oculto por el papel tapiz en un agujero, se encontraba la caja de zapatos de Avispa.

—¡La caja del tesoro! —gritó entusiasmado Bo cogiéndola inmediatamente y corriendo a reunirse con los otros para mostrarla como si realmente fuera una caja del tesoro.

Pro estaba impresionado y Escipión le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas después de quitarse la máscara. Siguió alumbrando sin ninguna intención las paredes de la habitación y luego señaló a un par de tablas clavadas en una pared.

—Esa es la entrada principal —Pro dirigió su mirada hacia ese lugar, entre las comisuras de las tablas se podían ver destellos de la luz que alumbraba el otro lado de la calle. Luego volteó a mirar a Escipión, parecía extrañamente serio y maduro, como si estuviera viendo la entrada como habría estado años atrás, abierta al público— Cuando era niño mi padre solía traerme a la función de la tarde una vez a la semana.

Cuando era niño, pensó Pro, no debía haber transcurrido mucho tiempo desde entonces.

—¿Qué pasó con tu padre?

A Pro se le había hecho una pregunta normal, de aquellas que tienes que preguntar teniendo en cuenta el lugar y el momento, y justamente ese había sido, había salido tan naturalmente que no podía significar otra cosa. Y sin embargo el señor de los ladrones no le respondió, se encogió de hombros como a veces hacía él mismo y se retiró inmediatamente. Pro se quedó en la oscuridad un momento más, asustado de haber dicho algo equivocado y haber puesto en peligro su estadía en el cinema Estella. Luego se paró a reflexionar que nunca había sido su intención permanecer allí bajo el cuidado del señor de los ladrones, pero ahora, no veía cómo podría vérselas sin él.

La luz en plena cara lo sacó de sus reflexiones en forma brusca.

—¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí solo toda la noche?

Escipión volvía a sonreír, era como si simplemente no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de Pro o que esta no tuviera más relevancia que el clima. Pro se adelantó hacia Escipión aliviado y trató de romper la poca tensión que quedara entre ellos.

—¿Cómo supiste dónde buscar?

Escipión parecía más animado por esta pregunta y comenzó a hablar en el tono que parecía denotar cierta superioridad sobre los otros niños.

—La última vez que Riccio y Mosca volvieron de negociar con Barbarossa, Avispa naturalmente estaba cocinando. Hay un problema con la estufa y el humo que desprende. No es el suficiente como para ahogarnos, pero sí es el culpable de que la olla se llene de hollín y eso casi siempre causa que el cocinero se manche los dedos. Mosca es más hábil que Avispa para esas cosas así que ella siempre termina manchada hasta los codos.

Pro recordó entonces las manchas negras al lado del tapiz donde estaba oculta la caja.

—Ese día yo estaba ahí, así que recuerdo que Riccio se escandalizó cuando Avispa recibió el dinero con las manos todas sucias y ella le dijo que de igual forma era dinero, así estuviera manchado o no. Luego de eso desapareció hacia su habitación, seguramente a envolverlo o algo y se lo llevó a ese escondite. Por suerte sus manos estaban manchadas, de otra forma hubiera sido más difícil encontrarlo.

Pro parecía muy admirado de su explicación, recordando que todos habían ido a esa entrada en la mañana pero Avispa no había visto o recordado nada de ella.

En la sala común al lado del escenario, los otros niños estaban felices. Bo estaba bailando con Riccio sosteniendo cada uno a un gatito y Avispa hacía palmas con Mosca mientras no dejaban de reír. La aparición de los dos niños mayores no causó más que mayor júbilo. Avispa estaba tan agradecida con Escipión que no sabía qué decir. El señor de los ladrones se daba muchos más aires por esto, notó Pro riendo con los demás.

Toda esa noche, Escipión se la pasó contando con detalles enflorecidos cómo había llegado a la caja del tesoro. Y los demás niños, incluyendo Bo, respondían con comentarios de admiración y aplausos a cada nueva versión.

Pro estaba también contento mientras Escipión estaba con ellos, recordaba lo miserables que habían estado toda esa mañana pensando en el dinero perdido y los alegres y tranquilos que todos se veían ahora que el señor de los ladrones estaba con ellos. A pesar que muy en el fondo aún guardaba ciertos recelos sobre robar para vivir, no podía dejar de admirar lo mucho que Escipión inspiraba y daba a los demás una razón para ser felices. Quizá ni el mismo Escipión lo notara, él también parecía feliz y despreocupado cuando estaba con ellos.

Esa noche, cuando estuvo en la cama con Bo, y vio a su pequeño hermano durmiendo tranquilamente y sin toser a causa del frío, Pro supo que tendría que estar agradecido con el señor de los ladrones por muchas cosas de ahí en adelante.

_Fin_


End file.
